


She Wants to Dance

by saturatedParadoxes



Series: Peeling [7]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Russian Roulette, humantale, sans stop being a butt, tw blood, tw suicide attempt, tw vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7184651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturatedParadoxes/pseuds/saturatedParadoxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Til death do us part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Wants to Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Creek Blues](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6549904) by [saidno1ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saidno1ever/pseuds/saidno1ever). 



You slid your fingers over the cold gun in your hand, you felt like you were going to vomit. Papyrus' lips were pulled into a frown, he kept his eyes on the ground.

"Sans, what if Dad gets mad at you?"

All you could think to do was shrug, heck, not like you're using many of his bullets. You only needed one.

"A-And what if you get hurt?" 

He looked so nervous about it all, he looked like HE was going to vomit. 

"If you don't wanna play, that's okay." You looked away from him and spun that thing that held the bullets, what was it called anyways? "This'll probably be way more fun by myself anyways."

"What?"

You shrugged and put the barrel to your lips and squeezed the trigger.

Click.

You took it out and pressed it to your temple.

Click.

"S-Sans! You're going to hurt yourself, please."

A chuckle bubbled out of you and you pointed it at your stomach.

"Oh c'mon, Pap, it'll be okay."

"What if you die??"

You winked at the taller boy and squeezed the trigger.

Bang.

A sharp gasp caught in your throat and your body tensed. A sharp pain shot through you, and blood splattered all over the floor.

You let your laughter bubble, then Papyrus' screams filled your ears. 

You looked up at him, his eyes were as big as baseballs, and blood was on the knees of his white pajamas. Tears were staining his cheeks a darker shade of his brown flesh. 

"S- Sn-" his breathing was catching, in between words were wails.

 

"P... Pap, can you call nine-one-one?"

He shakily nodded and tried to stand, his knees shook horribly. He looked down at you and, before you knew what happened, his half-chewed dinner hit the cold floor. 

"I-I hhh-'m sorry."

You cough and a disgustic acidic and copper taste fills your mouth.

"Pap, please hurry." 

Papyrus nods and bolts from the room, coming back after ten minutes. 

"S-Sans, wh-what's our address?"

You furrow your brow, your head hurts too bad for this bull crap, but you tell him, and he mimics it into the phone.

"Th- they'll be here in thirty minutes." He wipes at his face and sits next to you "Pl-lease don't die."

Regret hurts worse than your head.

"I w-" you break off to cough "Won't. I'm sorry, Papyrus."


End file.
